Poison
by namichan89
Summary: Yuri and Conrad share a bunch of secret encounters - and it's not easy for Conrad to deal with the reason for them. Rated M for a reason and not only for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Poison **

**So, this one's already kinda old. I wrote it a while ago, just never uploaded it. After looking through some ConYuu-fanfics lately, I thought there could at least be a few of you out there who might like the story, so – here it is.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own KKM, just a few filthy ideas about its characters. Yaoi and the usual stuff. Don't like, don't read – do like, do review :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A soft, almost not even notable knock on the door made Conrad squirm with surprise. He couldn't think of anyone in the castle who would have visited him this late. Laying the book aside which he had intended to read, the captain got to his feet to open the door.<p>

As he pushed the door handle down, it revealed a soaking wet, but nonetheless happily grinning certain king.

„Heika!" Conrad wondered, „What are you-"

Yuri placed his index finger onto his lips. „Shh, Conrad. Nobody knows I'm here," he whispered, looking around to check that the corridor was empty.

„Then please come in," the older man invited him quietly, locking the door after he had entered the room. _Well, just in case. _„First, you should get some dry clothes. Otherwise you'll catch a cold. Please follow me, heika."

„How often do I still have to tell you. It's Yuri! You gave me that name, then please call me by it," the boy pouted. The soldier's gaze met the younger one's and Conrad couldn't suppress a smile – his godson looked just too cute with that expression.

„Yuri," he responded, nuzzling the younger one's damp hair until the pout was gone. „Now please, to the bathroom with you. And take off your clothes!" He turned to his closet to search for a bathrobe.

„You might want to rephrase that last sentence, Conrad! It sounds a bit wrong, you know."

The captain chuckled. „What if I don't want to? You're going to get undressed anyway. You don't dare to challenge me and do it myself, do you?"

As he turned around, Yuri's face had turned to a deep shade of pink. But he still grinned, so it was fine. „I think I can change clothes by myself, but thanks for the offer. May I come back to it someday?" he joked while taking the bathrobe Conrad offered to him and disappearing into the bathroom. The brown-haired man leaned back to the wall as the door was shut and allowed himself a short, quiet sigh._ If Yuri knew how hard it was to deal with implications like that..._

_Well, a man can hope._

The boy was back in no time, dressed in the soldier's way too big dressing gown. Though he had turned 18 lately, he still had the statue of a teenage boy. The older one chuckled amused at that sight.

„What's so funny again?" Yuri asked, his face still a bit flushed.

„Oh, nothing. The robe just looks adorable," he gave the younger one a warm smile.

„Thank you," he turned his head away, obviously flustered by the compliment. „But that was not why I came here tonight."

„I already guessed so. What's up, then? Why did you come from earth?" _Just to see me?_

„Well, you know... I couldn't think of anyone else than you to talk about something like that, so... I'll start from the beginning. I met a girl."

Conrad's lips held the smile, although it hurt. Deeply. Yes, in the depths of his heart, he was a jealous man, as much as he always tried to hide it. Somehow, somewhere in his mind, Yuri had always been _his_. He didn't answer and waited for the younger one to go on.

„She had asked me after school if she could walk home with me. I was happy and agreed, because she's in my class and she's really pretty, you know. That's the first time a girl actually seems to be interested in me," the boy had chosen to sit down on the bed as he began to tell the story to Conrad, who rather liked to stay at his place, leaned comfortably back to wall, „but – I have no clue how I should behave towards her. She told me that she really wanted to be with me and that she likes me, and I mean, I like her too and stuff, but... I just never had a girlfriend before. We didn't even hold hands or anything like that..."

Yuri bit his lip while looking up to Conrad, the look in those beautiful black eyes confused and unsure. The captain sighed. „I can't give you any general advice, Yuri, because everybody's different. Especially girls. Besides the fact that you are the one to figure out if you really want to get into a committed relationship with her -" he answered, finally sitting down beside the boy. „All I can say is that you have to listen to what she says, and if she expects something, she'll give you a hint or a special signal – if you just watch out, you're going to notice for sure. Women are mostly pretty subtle there, though. So try to read between the lines."

Now it was the young king's turn to sigh. „Why does it have to be so complicated... Are men easier in that way?" He stared into space, obviously avoiding Conrad's gaze.

„Well, kind of. They are often much more direct when it comes to relationships. But you can't say that generally either."

„So that means you already had a relationship with another man?" The boy's big black eyes sparkled at this question, although Conrad couldn't tell if it was from curiosity or – something else. _Whatever_.

„Yes, I had. Several, to be exact, and of course there have also been a few women in my life."

„Then you could tell me for sure how she will show me that I am allowed to kiss her or hug her?" his tone seemed a bit sharp. Jealousy? Like he wished it was. Conrad knew he was the jealous one here, and every word Yuri said about her was like a drop of poison into his blood circle, each poisoning his mind a bit more.

„Oh, I'm sure when the situation is there, you're gonna notice. You know, a very special moment, when she looks deep into your eyes, hugs you just a bit too long when she says goodbye, maybe she compliments you before, smiles at you and closes her eyes ... You just feel that the time is right. If she really likes you, she won't have any objections anyway, believe me," he smiled encouragingly.

„And if the time isn't right?"

„It won't make much difference. Just kiss her. The only important thing about it, that she feels the kiss, feels your passion and affection within it."

„You mean like... a peck on the mouth or a real kiss? A french kiss?" Yuri eyed him suspiciously, his lips drawn to an unhappy, tensed expression. His eyebrows had wandered way too far up his forehead.

Conrad chuckled lightly and nuzzled the boy's hair again. „Not with tongue that early, Yuri. That would be a bit much. For the first kiss, a bit of both a peck and a bit of a passionate kiss, something in between those two, is what I recommend. If you want to give her a french kiss later on, you should ask her before. At least that's a general advice I can give you, one that even counts for men: _Always_ ask the other one if he or she is okay with what you intend to do. Or, especially when it comes to sex – which it will at some point – always ask your partner what he or she likes, if it feels good or not, if you should change something. That's really important and helps a lot."

„Oh god, please, Conrad... don't get me started on the topic _sex_. I don't even know how we should even get to that point without that mere _thought_ driving me crazy already," Yuri blushed deeply.

„Well, you could give her a massage so you could get to know each other's body," the soldier suggested winking. „It doesn't have to lead to sex instantly."

„But I never gave or received a massage, how should I know how it's done the right way?"

„At that point, we are back to asking the other one what he or she likes. There are also many techniques for a massage, not just the plain finger-work-on-the-shoulders, you know... how should I describe that to you?" the older one wondered loudly, staring up to the ceiling thoughtfully.

The black orbs of Yuri's wonderful black eyes met his. That pretty blush just wouldn't leave his face, making him even more adorable than he already was. Hesitating, the boy stuttered, „W-what if you just... uhm- show me?"

The soldier smiled. „I'd love to. Just wait a moment." Conrad reached for the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a small phial of oil. He sat down again behind the boy, spreading his long legs to both sides of the younger one's hips. „Now I have to beg you a second time to take off your clothes," he mused before laughing again.

Yuri chuckled. „No problem, I'm getting used to it," he answered while pulling the bathrobe off his shoulders. That statement made the older one squirm again. Would he just have meant it... _like that. _

Conrad opened the small bottle and poured some oil into his hand. It was cold, but as he spread the fluid onto Yuri's back, it quickly became warm and the sweet, fruity fragrance floated through the room. He worked small circles down the younger one's spine before letting his hands run flat back up, easing the tension at the shoulder and neck muscles. „You're pretty tensed, heika," he stated.

„It's Yuri, nazukeoya," the boy simply answered – as always, making the soldier smile – and a small sigh escaped his lips.

„Feels good, Yuri?"

„Oh, hell yes, thank you."

The older one now stretched the shoulder muscles by leaving one palm on Yuri's upper neck while running the other one down to his shoulder, repeating the same treatment to the other shoulder. After caressing the neck and shoulder blades, it was time for the sides of the boy's back to get an equal stretching. The younger one's skin felt warm and soft under his fingers, and it made him want to just let his hand reach around a bit more, but – well, he couldn't ruin this precious moment, as much as it turned him on, though. Another pleasant, soft moan was heard from Yuri. Conrad switched his position slightly, pulling his hips a bit back. The worst case would be that the king actually noticed what was going on with him. That movement had its advantages as well, because he could reach down to the small of the other one's back now, caressing his spine again with soft, small circles, rubbing them up and down. Yuri arched his back blissfully into the touch.

„I think-" the latter cleared his throat. His voice seemed unusually husky and deep at once, „I think it's enough. Thanks again, Conrad."

The captain watched the younger one a bit disappointed as he got to his feet. „I think I'll return home now. And thank you for your advice," he smiled gratefully. He still seemed a bit flustered, though, and the older one would dared to bet that something was still up with him.

„No problem. If you need some more, you can always come back to me," Conrad gave him a warm smile back.

„Of course. Even when it is about sex?" he asked shyly.

„_Especially_ when it is about sex," the older one winked, causing Yuri to chuckle.

„Okay, I'll change back to my school uniform, then. May I use your bath tub?"

„Sure. I'll fill it with water while you change," Conrad offered. He didn't wait for an answer before he entered the bathroom and began to pour hot water into the tub. He heard Yuri follow him quietly, dropping the bathrobe onto the floor. The soldier took a deep breath. _Don't turn around._ He exhaled deeply as he heard the sound of wet fabric getting moved around. The tub was already filled with enough water.

„Done!"

As he turned around, Yuri stood there in his still soaking wet uniform and eyed him with a shy look in his eyes. „Uhm, Conrad, just one more thing before I go... I think I didn't understand what you meant with... something in between a peck and a french kiss."

The captain looked at him suspiciously. What was the boy up to? While he still searched for an answer, the younger one added: „Could you... s-show me?"

Thousands of thoughts circled through his mind as he watched Yuri's face blush to a deep red again. _He had just offered the soldier to kiss him_. Those sweet, red lips _begged_ for a kiss. How should he resist? How could he resist? A quiet voice inside himself told him, that he wouldn't be able to resist even if he tried. Yuri Shibuya, his king, the man he loved with all his heart, whom he craved for since the very first day he came to Shin Makoku, just offered him to kiss him.

There was no option to say no.

The boy looked deep into his eyes and smiled shyly while taking a step towards the older one, watching him anticipated. _The sign couldn't be any more obvious._

_If this was the only opportunity for him to ever show the boy what he felt – how couldn't he use it? If he didn't, he would regret it for a lifetime._

Conrad surrendered. His right hand found his way into Yuri's neck, into the wet, black hair on the back of his head, pulling him upwards. Their lips met in a short encounter, the boy's moving carefully and inexperienced, while the older one's took the chance, capturing the other one's in a soft, yet loving motion. He pushed his lips firmly onto Yuri's, opened his mouth softly while pulling away a bit before kissing him again. Every single one of his senses seemed to be brought back to life, and his skin burned like fire where it brushed Yuri's. And damn, did it feel good. He had intended it to be a loving, caring kiss, but he couldn't help but to be turned on by it.

Yuri pulled away carefully as they lost contact, his eyes looking clouded at his knight. „Thank you," he whispered in a voice that gave Conrad that flustered feeling of a thousand butterflies in the pit of his stomach. It felt like falling in love with the king all over again. „But I have to go now. Please don't tell anyone I was here, that stays between us."

„Of course," he answered, letting go of Yuri's neck regretfully. The latter stepped to the bath tub, and before the captain could blink again, he was gone, the last impression of him standing there with a glowing smile still burned into Conrad's eyes.

The brown-haired man sat down on the floor, leaning his back to the wall. His right hand seemed to have a life on its own, almost finding its way to his crotch by itself. He groaned as his palm met his aching erection that had pressed against the thin fabric of his uniform for the whole time. Quickly his belt was open and his hand inside his pants, stroking his member with fast, hard moves. Yuri had turned him on so much, to the point where even Conrad had almost lost his self-control. Just the thought of the boy, laying in his arms, their lips on each other's, sent shivers down his spine again. _That beautiful body under his, trembling with lust and desire, begging for more. _Jerking his hips up into his hand, Conrad felt pushed to the edge, and well past the point of no return. „Yuri..." he moaned loudly, releasing into his hand and onto his belly, while the waves of pleasure shook his body repeatedly. He didn't care if his shirt got stained. Panting heavily, he rested his head back to the wall as he calmed down from this sweet, but somehow unsatisfactory orgasm.

_By Shinou, this had been so necessary._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter one!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Our next encounter... I wanted Yuri to be a bit more tentative and seductive here. He has a goal, and we should know what it is ;)**

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Yuri had visited.<p>

And Conrad was sick of waiting for the next evening he stopped by. The captain caught himself frequently at listening for every little sound he heard when he lay in his bed, hoping for a soft knock on the door or the dripping sound of water from his small bathroom. When he had a short bath before going to sleep, he often even left some water in the tub – so that Yuri wouldn't have to run across the castle soaking wet.

But what he did was silly, at least that was what Conrad thought about it himself. The silly hope that lingered on in his heart, that had lingered there since the very first day Yuri had spent in Shin Makoku. That bit of hope was almost indestructible – it had survived many partings lasting for months, an ongoing engagement to his younger brother and not to mention several make-believe betrayals.

And the half-mazoku still wondered when that bit of hope, as overly optimistic as it was already, would be replaced with desperation and bitterness. When the day would come that he'd realize how senseless it was to still hope. However, it was hard to think about it and he didn't want to anyway.

What Conrad wanted the most – especially after that very intimate encounter the other night – was nothing more than his godson coming back. For a night, for a month, for a lifetime, as long as he would finally be back. Although the captain had no clue what he wanted to talk over or do with Yuri, he just wanted to have him around. He missed Yuri. He had always been the sun in Conrad's life.

Of course, there was always the the other side of Conrad that wanted Yuri for a different reason. The side that liked to fantasize about the boy... If he came walking through that bathroom-door over there, dripping wet from the bathtub, which he hadn't left empty today either, threw his jacket off with a gleaming smile and flung himself into Conrad's arms, kissing him passionately...

The brown-haired man collapsed backwards into the bed and rubbed his eyes with both hands. He felt tensed. That was not only unlikely to happen, it was downright surrealistic. A weary sigh escaped his lips.

And suddenly, there was the sound of water dripping onto the floor. Was he even hallucinating now? And a splash.

The thumping of feet, becoming louder, until the clicking sound of a door handle interrupted it.

Conrad's eyes widened in surprise as he shifted into a sitting position on his bed and looked right into happily sparkling black eyes.

Yuri.

Finally.

The captain couldn't suppress a joyful smile lifting the edges of his mouth, although he had no clue what he could expect from this visit of the king.

After shooting him an amused grin, the teenager unbuttoned the jacket of his school uniform, took it off and threw it back into the bathroom. „...just hate those soaking wet clothes..." Conrad heard him mumble before Yuri turned around to face him again.

Stepping towards the bed, Yuri added: „Hello, Conrad! Glad to see you again." He smiled warmly.

„It's also nice seeing you around here," the man returned. His heart had just skipped a beat at the look of the shirtless demon king. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore his body's natural reaction.

Yuri didn't help with the latter, though. Like, at all. Conrad got to his feet to greet him.

As he had reached his godfather, the teen hugged him firmly, and not just for a short time, which brought only more distress for the captain.

„It's been a while," Yuri stated quietly.

_Did you miss me? _Conrad wanted to ask, but didn't dare to. Instead, he pulled a bit away to simply look into those deep black eyes. „Yes, a long while," he answered winking, feeling nervous and silly at his former imagination. He nuzzled the boy's hair softly. Not that that move would be uncommon or flamboyant, it was what godfathers did when their godsons came back home after quite some time.

Yet it felt so much more to the soldier, although his poker face was as outstanding as always, not revealing a single thought. It felt more intimate. More intimate than it should anyway.

Yuri leaned back to look at Conrad with an amused grin on his face. The man had already changed into his pajamas. A dark blue and very chaste one Yuri had given to him as a present once.

„Now that I finally get to see you in it, the pajama looks gorgeous," the boy stated and leaned forward, into his former position at Conrad's chest.

„Which only proofs that you are tasteful at choosing gifts, but thank you," he smiled back.

With his arms still around the boy's waist, which he simply didn't want to let go, he watched Yuri's expression shift from a gleaming, happy smile to an impish grin. The younger one lifted both hands to cup Conrad's face in them, pulling him down and kissing him. Conrad was stunned from surprise. What was happening? What was Yuri-

And he decided that he didn't care. Yuri would explain afterwards anyway.

With that conclusion made, Conrad reciprocated the kiss, lovingly and firmly, and felt a slight shiver running through the boy's small frame under his hands. The latter became increasingly daring, opening his lips softly as he felt the captain's response. For what it was worth, Conrad didn't care anymore – at least in this very precious moment – and softly nibbled at Yuri's bottom lip, sucking lightly. A quiet sigh escaped the king's lips, making Conrad shiver, before he ran his tongue carefully along the man's lips.

The brunette felt his hormones go crazy. By Shinou, he wanted Yuri, every sense and every nerve of his cried for more. He felt the boy almost melting in his arms. He could have him, if he tried.

He could take him away from his girlfriend on earth and his fiancé in this very castle in Shin Makoku.

Shocked as he realized what he had done, he broke the kiss by shoving Yuri away. Grasping desperately for air, Conrad watched the young demon king in front of him. The black-haired boy seemed equally flustered and confused.

As he had finally calmed down a bit, the man managed to ask: „What was that for?"

„Just wanted to show you that I did my homework," Yuri grinned.

„You could've at least-" he left the sentence unfinished as he realized something different. „Wait, what is with your girlfriend?"

Yuri shook his head. „Nothing, I ended it. Actually, we kissed once, but I... well, how should I put this- I didn't feel anything, you know. It seemed like both my body and mind refused to respond at all. And continuing that... thing... whatever it was with this girl- would have been unfair," he looked deep into Conrad's cinnamon eyes and took a deep breath. „Which is in fact why I asked myself if I might be gay."

Conrad watched him carefully for a few moments before pulling away, leaving the hug. With a soft jostle he pushed the younger one towards the bed. „Sit down first, then we can talk about it," he said and pointed at the bedside table, where a steaming cup and a teapot stood. „Do you want some tea?"

„No, thanks," Yuri shook his head again, but sat down. „I just wanted to talk."

The captain took his seat beside the boy, thinking carefully about his next words. _This could mean so much._ „Well then... you know that just because you didn't feel anything while kissing her doesn't have to mean that you're gay. Maybe she's just not the right one. Maybe you just have to find the right girl first."

„Yes, maybe so, but I neither want to waste her time nor mine. She was really sweet and caring, and one of the prettiest girls in my grade. Murata was downright jealous when I told him about her. And I bet there's enough other guys who feel like him. If I look at the girls my age, she would've been the one I found most interesting. And yet, this..."

„But it wouldn't be much of a problem for you if you were gay."

„Here in Shin Makoku? Sure, no problem. The people already think I'm gay, considering I've been engaged to Wolfram ever since I arrived here," he snorted, „Back on earth, people expect that you are straight, but honestly- that's not the point that troubles me the most."

„What is it, then?" Conrad asked curiously.

Yuri cleared his throat. „Although I've been engaged to Wolfram for years, I never developed any feelings more than friendship for him. I never felt the urge to kiss him or have any physical contact."

An excited tingle spread through the man's stomach. What was he building up to? What did he want to tell him in the end?

„But it's not the same with that girl. I feel that I don't want to be in a relationship with Wolfram either, but it's not that I instantly feel that I don't want to be with _any_ other man," Yuri's gaze flickered from the floor to Conrad's eyes as he lifted his head. „I was so unsure of what I should believe, which feelings I can and cannot trust, what I truly want, you know."

Conrad nodded sympathetically. „I know what you mean, and I can assure you that it's completely normal for a boy your age. Puberty and stuff. I know that generally things are easier here in Shin Makoku, but that doesn't mean that the chaos in your mind doesn't happen to any boy growing up here as well," he smiled encouragingly and lay his hand onto the smaller one's shoulder. „You are the only one who can find out. Just take your time."

Yuri looked at him for a long time, with a thoughtful, inscrutable expression, before he mumbled something inarticulately.

„Excuse me, your majesty, I didn't understand."

The boy looked up with an indifferent look on his face. _He looks adorable_, Conrad thought, resisting to shove back a stubborn strand of hair that fell into Yuri's eyes.

„It's Yuri, for the thousandth time, Conrad," he muttered before clearing his throat again. „I said, what if I knew what I wanted."

„That case would obviously be the best, _Yuri_," Conrad answered, emphasizing on his godson's name.

„What if it wasn't the _best_ case. What if it was the one that leads to the most trouble?"

„Well, is it worth it?" the brown-haired man asked back.

„Yes, _he_ is worth it," Yuri replied calmly and without hesitating. As he looked upwards, their eyes met again. The boy smiled lovingly at Conrad and waited. What was he waiting for anyway?

The fire of hope that still burned hot within his body had driven Conrad almost crazy by now. And it burned like someone had constantly poured oil into it during the past few minutes. He wanted to know, finally, what was up with the boy.

Conrad knew that if this time the answer wouldn't be what he hoped for, this fire of his would be out forever, buried under tons of sand. And it would be for good.

Because Yuri still didn't say anything, the older one managed to mutter: „Who is _he_?"

„Oh, you know him," the king began.

Those words were like a punch right into the gut. A piercing pain hit Conrad's heart. _It had to be that way_, and he knew it. _It's not me. _He still managed to stay calm and didn't let anything show.

„You know him pretty well, in fact. He has always been a very special person to me, but when I lately shared the first kiss with him – the first in my whole life, to be exact – I realized that he always was and is more to me. That he meant more to me than my fiancé or any other girl on earth ever could. That he was the one I constantly felt the urge to kiss or be with him. When I kissed that girl, I not only realized that I didn't simply respond at all, but became aware of how I responded back then. How he made me almost dizzy with a simple, little kiss, how he could make me melt with a simple, little smile, and how much I loved the way he is, his endearing personality. Not only that, but also his eyes and his hair and his lips and a few special... things about him."

Conrad felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was a love confession. Yuri's eyes still held his gaze when the younger one lifted his left hand to carefully track the scar on his eyebrow, up and down, again and again, until the hand sunk down and was rested onto his cheek.

„Why are you still staring at me like that, Conrad? It's you I'm talking about," Yuri smiled.

The older one finally managed to shrug the stiffness and shock off. „I- ... I know," he smiled back before cupping Yuri's hand in his own, larger hand, and pulling the palm towards his mouth, kissing it lovingly.

Yuri shivered. „Is that a yes?" he asked with a confused expression in his eyes.

Conrad thought about it, staring into space. After quite some time, he came to a conclusion. „It's a yes, I feel the same way – But also a no, I can't do this. I'm sorry."

„Why?" Yuri asked, dismay filling his beautiful black eyes.

„You're engaged, have you forgotten about that?" Conrad winked.

„Well, I'll end it, of course. I should have ended it anyway a long time ago. Excuse me," the younger one said and got to his feet, stepping towards the door. As he already had his hand on the door handle, Conrad realized what Yuri obviously didn't see or ignore right now.

„Yuri, wait!"

„What is it?"

„It's in the middle of the night and you can't go into a tough conversation like that without preparation. You know how Wolfram is like when he is pulled out of his sleep."

„So, what do you suggest then?" Yuri asked back.

„Stay here. Think about it and leave the talk for tomorrow."

Yuri stood at the door, thinking about the older one's suggestion. Then he slowly stepped back to the bed, falling into Conrad's arms as he reached it. Conrad was pinned down onto the bed as the young king tried to kiss him again, but he quickly refused by turning his head to the side.

„I won't kiss you or do anything else as long as the engagement still stands between us," Conrad stated with a sad smile. „I'm sorry, but I don't want you to cheat on him. Now that everything is clear to us, I don't want to do anything halfway anymore."

Yuri pouted, an expression so sweet that it almost made Conrad withdraw his decision. „But you were okay with me kissing you before, so why now-?"

„Because back then, I never thought that I ever had a chance of being with you," the captain now let his hand run through Yuri's jet black hair strands. „It was out of desperation."

The boy's smile faded as he obviously realized what Conrad had been going through over the last years. He shook his head. „Oh Conrad, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you," he said, hugging the man tightly again, resting his head at the taller one's shoulder. „Just tell me how," he added whispering.

„Simply stay like this," Conrad answered while wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him close. His left hand absently caressed Yuri's back, running up and down slowly, enjoying the feeling he had longed for so much. That Yuri was finally _his_.

The black-haired king snuggled into his chest, obviously also very happy. A short kiss was placed onto Conrad's chest.

„Yuri, I told you... I'm really serious. Nothing like this."

„Sorry, I just can't keep my hands off you, now that... I think you understand what I mean."

„Of course I do," the captain answered, noticing an interesting feeling spread through the pit of his stomach. Just a little tingle of desire, but it reached down to a way more revealing part of his anatomy. He tried to control his thoughts, his feelings, soothe his mind – and failed. It was inevitable, with Yuri so close to his body, so sweet and tempting...

„Oh!" Yuri just said as he noticed Conrad's physical reaction, their eyes locking as the boy looked at him in surprise. Then he grinned. Conrad tried to stay calm and gave him an apologetic smile, but Yuri had his own way to deal with the situation. They already lay on the bed with their legs entangled in each other's. And Yuri just rolled his hips tentatively down onto the older one's crotch, meeting the hardness there.

A surprising, lustful moan escaped Yuri's lips, making Conrad shiver. The boy's face was drawn to a wonderful, sexy expression – and Conrad felt his resistance fading. If Yuri kept on like this, he would very quickly find himself shoved into the mattress. By Shinou, he had always wanted him, but never so badly like in this very moment. Conrad allowed himself a frustrated groan.

„You know that I got used to you cockteasing me, but if you don't stop right now, you'll regret it," he coughed, but grinned after finishing his sentence.

Yuri just smiled impishly. „How so?"

„I'll make you waiting and wanting and almost dieing from desire once you settled things with Wolfram, I promise. Don't dare me to."

„I dare you," the young king stated before rolling his hips down once more. Conrad felt his erection ache from desire, and couldn't suppress a horny moan himself.

„Yuri..." he sighed, shoving the boy reluctantly off his body. „Please."

The boy's eyes met his, glaring disappointedly. Conrad pulled himself up into a sitting position and hugged him tightly. „We should go to bed. To sleep, you know."

„Okay then," Yuri answered calmly. „If I at least get a good-night-kiss?"

Conrad smiled warmly at him. „I think I can deal with that," he replied, wrapping his hand around the boy's neck and pulling him upwards for a short peck on his mouth.

The king's lips curled into a loving smile before he slipped under the sheets of the captain's bed. „Good night, then, Conrad!"

Sighing softly, the latter lay down beside him, spreading the blanket over both their bodies and placing his right arm around the boy's waist, holding him close.

He surely never felt asleep that easily and that happily than on this very day.

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out longer – and very different – than I had in mind. But I hope you liked it anyway.<strong>

**And just to warn you: this story will only have three chapters. So there's still one to follow ;) I guess you know what that means! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**And here it comes: the last chapter for this story. Yes, finally. Sorry, sorry, sorry that it took me so long to update!**

**Warnings: the usual. Yaoi, Lemon and stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Conrad was woken by birdsong and the first ray of sunlight falling through the window. Yawning and blinking into the bright light, his mind slowly became awake as well.<p>

The night before...

The captain's eyes snapped open in surprise, searching for Yuri. Hadn't he slept in this very bed with him? But there was no sign whatsoever of the young demon king. The sheets were cold beside Conrad, no sign was there that indicated someone had been sleeping there, making him wonder if it all just had been a dream.

_Well, if it was a dream, it had been a pretty realistic one,_ he thought bitterly.

Considering that it was early in the morning, it had to have been a dream. Yuri wouldn't have got up so early. Yuri would have been laying beside him, snuggled into the pillow or Conrad's chest, and he would have looked more adorable than ever.

Conrad sighed deeply. If there was one day, just one day, that he was allowed to wake up at Yuri's side, it would be the happiest day of his life.

The brown-haired man rolled to his side and left the bed to open the window. Lost in thought, he watched the birds in the gardens. It could have been so wonderful, if Yuri just was here and they could enjoy the sunrise together. Conrad rubbed his eyes. _Daydreaming again, are we? And hopelessly romantic on top._

Another sigh.

And suddenly, there was the clicking sound of the door handle. The clicking again as it was closed. And the rattling of a key turned around, locking the door.

Conrad didn't dare to turn around, until he heard a very familiar and very joyful voice. „I ended it," it said hopefully.

Thousands of thoughts flew through the captain's mind. _No dream. Reality. The engagement. Off. And Yuri, waiting._

He closed his eyes and turned around slowly. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the recent happenings. Today, last night, everything. As he opened his eyes again, Yuri stood at the other side of the room, with sparkling black eyes, grinning happily, but Conrad couldn't overlook the bitter expression around his mouth.

„How is he?" he simply asked.

„Furious," Yuri answered, looking to the side. „He threw me out of the chamber."

„I didn't expect anything different. How about the others?"

„Cherié-sama, Greta and Gwendal are with him. Gunter is somewhere around the castle, probably just spinning from excitement. I couldn't really find the reason for that," the boy chuckled before he closed the gap between them with a few steps. Their eyes locked as Yuri drew his mouth to his usual, heartwarming smile – only that it was deeper than Conrad had ever seen it before.

There were so many things he would have wanted to do with Yuri in that very moment... However, among kissing him lovingly or throwing him onto the bed, making passionate love to him for the rest of the day, Conrad realized what was the only right action to pull off now.

Returning the smile of the young king in front of him, he wordlessly took Yuri's hands in his own and fell down to his knees. The boy's eyes widened in surprise as the older one slowly began to speak. „Yuri, you know that I'm no fan of big words and long speeches. To describe what I feel for you would take more than the whole day, and I don't want to waste any single minute. I've wasted enough of them already. I love you, Yuri Shibuya, and all I want to ask you is this... Do you want to be my husband?"

Yuri stared at him, still surprised, confused and most of all speechless.

„I know I have no ring right now to give to you, but I promise to get one," Conrad added winking after a few moments.

„You sure didn't waste the opportunity," Yuri chuckled, who finally got his voice back.

„Oh, I would never forgive myself if I had let that opportunity slip once again. Do you think I want you to re-discover another almost forgotten ancient proposal ritual on one of my brothers?" the brown-haired man joked.

And the young king in front of him burst into joyful laughter. „Do you think I do?"

Conrad tilted his head to the left. „Marry me?" he asked, seemingly confused. „Well, I _do_ hope so." He grinned widely.

Yuri realized the obvious misunderstanding in his sentence and a deep blush spread over his cheeks. „Of course I want to marry you," he whispered, his lips curled up in the most delicious way, making Conrad want to kiss them right away and never let go again. Lucky for him, Yuri also knelt down, bending forward into his embrace and the loving, passionate kiss waiting there for him. Soft and definitely, they reassured each other that they belonged together.

After countless minutes, Conrad broke the kiss to look at his beloved king. Boyfriend. Fiancé! And the realization hit him hard. He was engaged to the man he loved. Yuri still grinned happily, but as the older one took a look at his clothes, he noticed something else.

„I never thought that I would once propose to someone in my pajamas," he laughed. „Who – on top of that – kneels before me in a school uniform that's yesterday's and creased from sleeping in it."

Yuri chuckled at his side note, but didn't answer. His eyes said more than thousands of words could anyway.

„Well, I guess we should both get a bath," Conrad suggested. As they had got to their feet again, he added tentatively: „Together?"

„I'd love to!"

And with one swift move of his right arm, Conrad had the boy around his backside, lifted him up to mid-air and carried him to the bath that way. The delicate friction of his hips at Yuri's crotch made the latter squirm, which Conrad noticed much to his pleasure. The boy had dared him to yesterday, and he surely hadn't forgotten about that, so Yuri would have to pay for it.

The younger one whimpered again slightly as Conrad sat him down onto the bathroom floor. He began to fill the bath tub with hot water before turning around and facing Yuri again.

„You should get rid of your clothes," he said impishly, „or do I have to strip you by myself?"

„I'd prefer the second option," Yuri answered with a deep red blush on his cheeks.

Conrad couldn't suppress a wide grin as he stepped towards him, placing his hands on the slender waist of the boy. Gently striking and playing with the black fabric, he watched Yuri carefully. He was ready to stop at any second if his beloved would get uneasy. But Yuri showed no such signs, much the opposite indeed as he pulled Conrad towards him with a swift grip at his pajama shirt, kissing him passionately. An inexperienced, impatient tongue tucked at his lips, tracked them, and gently pushed in as he silently gave permission by opening his lips.

The wave of pleasure rolling through his body surprised him with its intensity. Just the feeling, the realization that Yuri really wanted _him_, drove him almost crazy. He practically felt his blood rush down to his neither regions as the boy now began to nibble at his bottom lip, sucking and licking there lightly. He could just respond in the same way, capturing Yuri's lips and letting his tongue run along the inside of his mouth. A shiver ran through the small frame before him and the younger one quickly began to unbutton his shirt.

If things went on like this, he wouldn't even get the chance to get Yuri to „waiting and wanting and dieing from desire", as he had lurked yesterday.

Conrad reluctantly shoved the boy a bit away, breaking the kiss in the movement. Yuri just gave him a confused look.

„Slowly," Conrad answered the silent question in the other one's eyes. His voice had actually sounded deeper than usual, he noticed, and a bit husky.

Yuri just gave him a frustrated groan, but that quickly changed back to the former lustful little moans when the captain began to trail down a row of kisses along the line of his jaw and neck. His fingers took their time with unbuttoning the school uniform jacket in the meantime, before his hands slipped underneath it, stripping it off slowly. The feeling of Yuri's soft skin was amazing as Conrad reached around, caressing his back, all the way down to the waistband of the trousers. After softly trailing his fingers along it back to the front, he opened the button, pulling both pants – including Yuri's underwear – down with another delicately slow move. The boy now stood there completely naked, and with a highly visible erection throbbing between his legs.

Conrad smiled. It had been so many years he had waited for this moment. He reached out to pull Yuri, who was clearly slightly embarrassed, back into his arms.

„May I undress you now in return?" Yuri mumbled shyly against his chest.

„If you want to, of course."

Long, slender fingers continued working on his buttons, where they had been interrupted the last time. They trembled a bit, as Conrad noticed, but knew that Yuri was just as nervous as he was himself.

The pajama shirt lay quickly on the floor, and his pants followed respectively. Yuri's eyes widened as they tracked Conrad's body curiously, like a work of art he had just finished. His look obviously got stuck a bit too long at the older one's crotch, which amused Conrad. His body's sign wasn't very subtle either.

„I knew that you'd look gorgeous underneath that uniform of yours, Conrad," Yuri said slowly, tracking his body once again from head to toe and back, „but I didn't know that it was to this extent." He swallowed notably hard.

„Thank you, Yuri, but I think our bath is ready," the captain noted as he took a short look at the tub.

With one step over the edge of it, he let himself sink into the hot water, pulling Yuri with him and sitting him down between his spread legs. The boy sighed pleased as he leaned back against the taller frame of the soldier, reaching for his hand underneath the surface.

Conrad placed a short kiss onto Yuri's neck, which instantly made the latter shiver again.

„Would you like to wash my hair?" Yuri offered, obviously trying to cover his nervousness and getting on with the bath at once. _Not like this, young man_, Conrad thought amused.

And he began to slowly rinse Yuri's hair with hot water, taking his time to shampoo it, massage the head skin, wash the foam back out... taking the soap, washing the boy's body all over – and making Yuri moan in surprise and pleasure once more as his hand, for the first time, met the young king's member in a very short encounter. Even another moan at the moment his hands ran over Yuri's buttocks. _Well, it's just washing. For now. _Conrad grinned silently to himself.

However, as the younger one returned the favour, he wasn't that patient. Although he obviously enjoyed touching Conrad where he wanted to, caressing his toned body and kissing him now and then, he did his part of the bath quickly. And before he could even do much more than protest, Conrad found himself back on the bed, naked because they didn't bother to get dressed again, with Yuri at his side.

The sexual tension was thick between them. Not that Conrad would have minded, but it was hard to restrain himself from just pinning Yuri down and take what he wanted so badly right now. But Yuri clearly deserved being teased, so he just asked instead: „Aren't you hungry?"

„No, I'm not. I had a short breakfast, if that's what you mean," he grinned. „If it's not what you mean, well then I'm still very hungry - for you."

Conrad hesitated amused. „And if that's what you call 'dirty talk', then I think there need to be a few more lessons about that."

„Oh, is that so?" Yuri pouted disappointedly. „Was I really that bad?"

„Not bad, but we can do better than that."

The boy's eyes sparkled impishly and daring. „Will you show me, please?"

Strong hands grabbed him immediately at his shoulders, pulling him down and pinning him on his back. Conrad straddled the younger one's hips, placing his right leg between Yuri's, and bent forward as if to kiss him – but he stopped right before their lips touched. Yuri panted heavily, his cheeks flushed. He tried to meet the man's lips above his, but Conrad quickly withdrew his head just enough for Yuri not being able to reach it. A small, frustrated sigh escaped the latter's lips.

„I said slowly, and I meant it," Conrad teased, noticing the way Yuri licked his lips. It was downright seductive, and he felt his member twitch from desire. But slowly, he bent down and finally kissed his young lover, very slowly and passionately, with nothing more than a tuck of his tongue against the other one's lips now and then. Yuri was just as impatient as he had been before, meeting his kiss with unresolved desire, and is was hard to keep him tamed.

And by Shinou, he enjoyed it so much.

As the soldier broke the kiss after countless minutes, he looked deep into those jet black eyes and took in the beautiful look of a flustered Yuri underneath his body, so he would never forget this moment. Never forget the tingle in his stomach, the way too fast pace of his heart, and the raging hard-on between his legs.

„How about... my lips trailing the line down here," Conrad let his finger run down Yuri's jaw and neck, making him shiver already, „before I suck and nibble at those..." his fingers pinched the younger one's nipple softly, which earned him a small moan. He knew he could do better than this. „And I'll take my time with both of them... and when you think you can't stand it any more, I'll go on and reach down to your cock, caressing and striking it before I'll take it in my mouth, sucking you off. And you think you'll go crazy from desire-"

„Conrad, if you keep it up like this, I'll be finished by the time we get to anything really serious," Yuri interruped him. He panted heavily by now. „And isn't there a much shorter way for dirty talk? Not that I didn't like what you're doing, but I'm not as... creative as you are."

The man stopped his moves, looking deep into Yuri's eyes. „To make it short, you could just tell me what you think right now."

„I can't think of anything, thanks to you!"

„So what do you want right now? What is it you're thinking and wishing for?"

Yuri chuckled softly. „_You_, of course. I want you so bad right now." He blushed deeply.

Those words set a fire ablaze inside of Conrad which he had never thought of being possible. It felt so good to hear it. That Yuri wanted him. Another twitch of his member, pressed down on Yuri's thigh, and a wide smile spread over the young king's face.

„See? It worked," Conrad grinned, trying hard to keep his composure.

Yuri just grinned back. „Happy to see that. But what about your promises now, Sir Weller?"

The older man simply kissed him in response. A hot, fierce kiss that was a mere glimpse of his desire for the other one. A kiss that demanded rather than begged, but Yuri didn't complain. The boy just grasped for air when Conrad kissed down to the nape of his neck, and from there to his nipples. He softly licked and sucked at the left one, and noticed how Yuri squirmed when he used his teeth to nibble at it. He took his time as he had promised, enjoying the feeling of Yuri getting increasingly aroused beneath and by the work of his hands.

When he finally heard a quiet „Conrad, pleeeease..." the captain decided to move on, kissing along the younger one's belly while his hand had found its way to Yuri's crotch and was now wrapped around his erection, stroking it delicately slowly. He felt Yuri's hips meeting every stroke of his hand, accompanied by soft, little moans. It was beautiful to see Yuri like this.

Conrad finally bent down and let his tongue swirl around the head of Yuri's cock before he licked along the shaft and back up. When he closed his mouth around it and sucked for the first time, Yuri moaned loudly and balled his fist into the sheets, which Conrad noticed much to his pleasure. The younger one became increasingly aroused, thrusting his hips upwards again with every time Conrad's head bopped down on his crotch. The moans also emerged more frequently, telling the older man that he did nothing wrong.

„Conrad, I can't... hold it much longer," Yuri suddenly coughed.

He stopped his ministrations for a moment to take a look at his lover. Their eyes locked immediately. There was no need to tease him any longer.

„That's okay, but I think one little word is required here," Conrad shot an impish leer at Yuri.

The latter groaned, a little bit frustrated. „Please! Please let me come," he begged.

„I like the sound of that 'please'," the captain answered winking, before he bent down again. He sucked harder than before, working his hand up and down the shaft simultaneously to the rhythm of his mouth. He smiled to himself as he felt the boy's hand in his hair, running through his stubby brown hair strands and eventually resting at the back of his head.

„Aaaah," Yuri moaned loudly once again, followed by a shiver running through his body. Salty, thick fluid spread in Conrad's mouth, and he swallowed it quickly. Looking up at Yuri, he found his lover panting heavily and his hand still buried in Conrad's hair as he slowly calmed down from his orgasm.

Conrad switched his position so that he hovered over Yuri. He softly caressed the boy's black hair with his fingers, as the latter opened his eyes slowly.

„Thank you," Yuri whispered, his wonderful, jet black eyes still clouded.

Conrad just kissed him in response. Yuri reciprocated the kiss passionately, and Conrad noticed how the other one's hand traveled down his back, softly stroking the muscles on his shoulders and lower back before running over his hips to his belly... and beneath. The soldier grasped for air when Yuri's hand met his cock for the first time, stroking it gently and tentatively.

„Is it okay like this?" Yuri asked him.

„'Okay' would be an understatement," Conrad chuckled, followed by a moan.

Yuri really knew what he did there – well, that wasn't too hard, as he was just a man by himself – and it didn't take long until Conrad rested his head onto the younger one's shoulder and moaned repeatedly with every stroke. Yuri kissed his cheek and softly turned his face towards himself with his spare hand, kissing him on his lips again and again.

Conrad felt his composure slipping. And for once, he didn't mind. It was Yuri, and he loved him, and if there was one person in the universe who was allowed to see him like this, then it was Yuri. The older man opened his eyes to look at him, to take in this picture before his eyes to remember it. The first time they had sex.

_The first time that we made love_, he corrected himself silently.

Yuri smiled at him, and just the thought and that smile was enough to push Conrad over the edge. He broke down onto the younger one's body, moaning loudly as the waves of his climax rolled through his body again and again.

When he opened his eyes, still grasping for air, he felt Yuri's arms being wrapped around his waist. Comfortably intertwined into each other, they lay on the bed, just kissing and looking at the other one and enjoying the moment. There was no need for words. Yuri couldn't radiate much more happiness and contentment, and as for Conrad - he was the luckiest man alive right now.

„I think we need another bath," Yuri said after countless minutes. His voice was husky and he quickly cleared his throat, before they both burst into bright laughter.

And Conrad knew that he would wake up with Yuri curled up in his arms tomorrow, and hopefully every following day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow. I really can't believe I finally finished this chapter. I started it... like... months ago! Just never finished it because of Charles and Erik from X-Men: First Class, who made me write way too many other stories. Blame those awesome guys.<strong>

**So, this chapter is dedicated to KitElizaKing, who reviewed this story when I thought no one would give a damn about it any more anyway. You really made me finish this chapter, and I hope you liked it :)**

**To everybody who subscribed, reviewed, or simply just read: Thank you very much! I hope you had fun and sorry again for the wait. I hope it was worth it :)**


End file.
